1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker vibrating member and a method of making the same.
2. The Prior Arts
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a moving-coil speaker 1. When the moving-coil speaker 1 is in operation, electricity is configured to flow through a voice coil 14 to generate an electromagnetic field. The electromagnetic field generated is orthogonal to a magnetic field of a permanent magnet 15 of the moving-coil speaker 1, so the voice coil 14 is applied with a force and is moved correspondingly. In such a way, a drum paper 11 may vibrate in a vertical direction and an up-down direction to cause air vibrations and thereby emitting audio frequency. Therefore, a vibrating member is usually referring to the drum paper 11, a damper 12 and a connecting member 13. FIG. 2 illustrates the primary structure of the damper 12. The damper 12 is mainly used to suspend the voice coil 14 and the drum paper 11, and usually has a structure composed of a multiple concentric circles with a wavy cross section. Because the voice coil 14 and the drum paper 11 are supported by the damper 12, the quality of the damper 12 has direct influence on the vibration amplitude of the drum paper 11; as a result, the quality of the damper 12 also affects the sound quality of the moving-coil speaker 1. Among the structural members of the moving-coil speaker 1, all members that are capable of causing vibrations may be referred to as vibrating members, such as the damper 12, the drum paper 11 and the connecting member 13.
One of a conventional way to manufacture a speaker vibrating member is to form a complete piece of speaker vibrating member by undertaking a roll of fiber cloth through an impregnating step, a drying step, a formation step, a cutting step and etc. The impregnating step involves impregnating the fiber cloth with a resin solution. Through such processes, a stiffness of the fiber cloth may be increased after the fiber cloth is dried. However, such speaker vibrating members have the downside of being overly stiff, having low fatigue resistance (i.e. having poor elastic restoring force) and lacking flexibility. Hence, such speaker vibrating members are easily fatigued and thus may easily rupture, thereby compromising the overall sound effect of the speaker.
Furthermore, in the formation step of the conventional method for manufacturing the speaker vibrating member, a speaker vibrating member shaped portion is typically hot embossed on the fiber cloth with a mold. Hence, during the demolding process, the speaker vibrating member shaped portion may easily be stuck with the mold.
Based on the above reasons, there is a need for the industry to develop a speaker vibrating member with a better flexibility and an outstanding fatigue resistance; in addition, a method for making such speaker vibrating member that is free of the mold-sticking problem is also in need.